1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for generating mesh models of feathers, and in particular, to an apparatus and a method for generating mesh models of feathers capable of constructing a polygonal mesh model by using curved data of a geometrical curve model in order to express interaction between CG (Computer Graphics) models and physical forces such as wind, gravity, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasing demand for high-quality images is due to the expanded distribution of visual contents in the fields of CG and VR (Virtual Reality). In order to create high-quality images, objects having a complex shape are modeled similar to real objects by using the CG technology. Generally, the objects are modeled by using polygons (polygonal meshes); however, in order to more accurately perform the modeling, a free curve and a free curved surface which have an excellent power of expression has been used.
When a 3D scanner is used to model the complicated object, curved surface points in a grid form are provided or curved surface points in a line form are provided. In order to reconstruct the provided objects by a computer, the polygonal meshes should be constructed by using these points.
The reason for using the polygonal meshes is that current graphic hardwares are designed to express the polygonal meshes and can approximately express the characteristics of the curved surface included in static models, for example, curvature, change in curvature, and so on. The free curve or the free curved surface may be suitable to more accurately express the characteristics of the curved surface; however, it is difficult to express physical variations.
Technologies constructing the polygonal meshes by using the curved data acquired by using the 3D scanner, etc., have been developed.
The related art provides a method that converts the curved surface points in the curved line form or the curved surface points in the grid form into the polygonal mesh model; however, the method does not consider the physical variations changed by the external physical forces.